Episode 7809 (24th February 2012)
Plot Peter is livid to hear Brian's concerns via Ken, and locks the bookies up early to go and confront him. Whilst Tracy tries to get Steve on the phone, Craig stares down an unnerved Deirdre whilst Amy is wary of Beth, Craig, and the rat. Beth meanwhile carries on unpacking. A guilty Katy tells Chesney that she wanted a break. Sally taunts Carla in The Kabin before giving an exaggerated account of the incident at the school gates to Norris, Rita, and Stella. Tommy's alarmed that Jodie is already looking on him as her boyfriend and that she has a picture of him as her phone screensaver. Peter's on the look out for Brian in the Rovers. Stella berates Peter for trusting Carla with Simon. Jenny Sumner tells Carla that she won't do business with Underworld so long as Frank's in the picture. Carla confides that Frank's offered to buy her out, but at a ridiculous price. Jenny offers to put work Carla's way, should she decide to leave. Peter asks Simon what had happened yesterday. Simon lies for effect. Peter's not sure what to believe. Shamefaced Katy is reassured by Owen and Anna that she will be able to cope. Stella and Carla trade insults in the Street. Simon dashes to bed as soon as Carla comes home. Peter asks Carla what happened at the school gates. Carla gives her account but denies drinking. Simon watches on, unseen. Tracy's repulsed by a picture of Beth in a basque now hanging above the fireplace. The penny drops with Jodie that Tommy doesn't want to be with her, and Jodie leaves in tears. Tommy snaps at an amused Tina, who's taken aback. Katy and Chesney start to readjust to normal life. Owen calls round to remind them of his offer of help. Owen and Katy hug. Steve is unsettled by the rat and picture of Beth. Tracy complains to Steve about moving total strangers into her and Amy's house before pushing Steve out and slamming the door. Outside, Steve feels like an idiot. Leanne arrives back at the Rovers to an expectant Stella to crash for the night. Leanne tells a concerned Stella that she's getting her things from the flat in the morning and leaving. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jodie Woodward - Gina Bramhill *Jenny Sumner - Niky Wardley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stella welcomes Leanne back to the Street as Peter grills Carla over the incident at Simon's school; Tracy tries to contact Steve about her lodger from hell; and Katy confides in Chesney. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,780,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2012 episodes